Fated
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is filled with the constant memory of her mother's mysterious disappearance ten years prior. She is plagued by vivid nightmares that seem all to real. On a fateful day, Lucy makes her way to the library after a stressful day at high school where she finds a book. This novel beckons her to open it, and when she does she envisions a boy with rose color hair.
1. Remembrance

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to explain a few things about the story before you get started. This chapter is going to be an introduction to the main story, so most characters from Fairy Tail (like Natsu) will not be in this chapter. Lucy is the narrator and she is in modern times before she is introduced to Natsu and the gang. Okay, I think that's all I needed to say. Enjoy the show (^._.^)`**

"Lucy! Lucy, my child, come here", my mother's frantic voice pierced the silent air like a knife. I sat in the corner of my spacious room, surrounded by stuffed celestial animals acting as my barrier. I began standing, placing my hand on the wall for support. My eyes started to water, staining my cheeks with small tears as I slowly progressed forward towards my desperate mother. She reached out for me as if to embrace my tiny frame, but instead she placed her thin hands on either side of my face. The distant look in chocolate eyes startled me, awakening an overwhelming fear that shook my composure.

"Lucy, listen to me. Mama's going away for a while", tears began streaming down her face, landing in delicate little drops on the floor, "You need to be brave little one. I love you more than the stars." She ran her fingers through my short blonde hair, and as she pulled away, there was now a locket swinging slightly across my neck. I had coveted this locket for months, always mentioning how lovely it was, but now I felt its weight pulling me towards my knees. This was a departing gift, I knew that much was certain. My mother placed a light kiss on my forehead before I felt an enormous pressure from behind us. "Mama don't leave me!" I screamed up towards her, but she was already standing. She looked down on me with eyes that said a thousand different things and grasped my shaking hands. Glass began breaking as the pressure grew, papers and books were ripped open by a forceful wind. My mother was staring directly behind us now, where I knew the pressure was coming from. I heard strange words flowing from her mouth, almost as if she was chanting in a different, bizarre language. She released my hand and stepped past me. I threw my hands over my head and began shaking back and forth on the ground.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream!" I recited over and over again in my head. A blinding blue light exploded in the room, and I felt a force pulling me towards the intense pressure. My tiny frame shook violently and I let forth a shriek. My mother was going to disappear.

I sat up quickly in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily. My eyes darted frantically around the room until I realized where I was. I brought my shaking hands to my face, and shook my head back and forth to clear my mind. "God, not the dream again." I wiped away the sweaty strands of hair from my face before I fell back to my pillow. I glanced sideways at the alarm clock positioned at the edge of my night table. 2:36 A.M..

I sighed and flung my arm over my face. This was not the first time I had to relive my mother's disappearance in the form of a nightmare. At least once a month my body was plagued by this recurring dream, bringing back vivid memories that I had tried desperately to bury. Each time I was shaken for the entirety of the day, having panic attacks here and there, and approaching every situation I encountered with paranoia.

No one could find any clues as to what happened to my mom ten years ago, not even private detectives that my wealthy entrepreneur father hired for big bucks. Although he would never admit it, I knew my father felt it was somehow my fault for her disappearance. Ever since that traumatic day, my already strained relationship with my father suddenly became nonexistent. He could hardly stand to look at me, let alone carry on a conversation longer than a few passing words of disapproval every other week.

I closed my eyes once again and told myself that I should at least attempt to fall back to sleep so the morning wouldn't be unbearable. Sighing one last time, I curled up on my side and prepared myself for whatever mental trauma would come the moment I closed my eyes. Eventually, I fell back into a fitful sleep, but at least no further nightmares afflicted me.

"Damn Lucy, your eyes look terrible! Did you get any sleep or were you reading through all hours of the night again?" My best friend Stella walked quickly to catch up to me as I made my way towards school that morning. "Yep, you caught me." I raised my hands towards the air, showing my surrender.

Stella had been my best friend since I transferred middle schools four years ago. She had a spikey black pixie cut, and wore blocky green glasses. Everything about Stella was petite and sharp, almost like an elf. Her clothes were always eccentric, and yet she somehow seemed to pull it all off with ease. Her parents were wealthy and renowned artists which was why my father didn't object to our friendship. I knew I could count on her to give me space when I needed it, but also to protect me even when I didn't necessarily want her protection.

"You ready for the Physics test Mr. Baker's giving us fourth period? I heard he's planning on failing all of us because no one pays attention in that stupid class. Honestly, why do I need to know the velocity of a plane? Complete bullshit if you ask me." Stella had the tendency to rant continuously about a class she was currently failing, so I just tuned her out and enjoyed the crisp morning air as it rushed past my skin.

I was startled when I felt an arm snake its way around my neck and shoulders. My cheeks reddened as I looked up to find Alec Oken's smiling face mere inches away from my own.

"Looking lovely as always Lucy. You sure you don't want to have that date after school today? You know, I'm beginning to think you aren't interested with the way you've been declining all my advances lately."

Alec had transferred to our high school two months ago in December, and for some reason he had been infatuated with me ever since. I had rejected the idea of dating a guy like him because of his cocky attitude, and the fact that I felt something ominous about him.

I unwound myself from under his arm and tried to make things clear by saying, "Alec, you are cute and everything, but I'm just not in the mood for this right now. Why don't you find another girl to impress with your constant courtship?"

He ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "You know you'll regret this later baby." He stalked off towards the school entrance. I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding and looked back at Stella. "Well that was exciting. What do you say we just get to class before anything else unnecessary happens?"

"Oh thank God it's over! I didn't think I could make it the entire seven hours. Hey, you wanna go hang out at my place for a while? Maybe we could watch a horror movie or make fun of people I don't like." Stella walked slightly ahead of me as we made our way to the school parking lot after class had been dismissed.

"I'm going to have to pass on that one, I have an English research paper due on Tuesday. I'm heading over to the Lakeside Library to get some material for it." Stella walked over beside me and flung her arm around me. "Alright, but it's your lose _baby_", she said in a terrible imitation of what Alec had said to me earlier that day. I rolled my eyes and shrugged her off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later tonight."

I made my way to my overpriced car my father insisted I drive everywhere in order to indicate my "excess wealth". I always hated starting the car because it made the most deafening sound, like that of a racecar, which would earn me glances from everyone in the parking lot. Once securely inside, I began making my way towards the library, a decision that would change my life.

I turned in to the lot, parked, and started the short walk to the entrance. Snow had started to fall, and it began sticking to my hair and face as I hurried along.

The Lakeside Library was one of the most astonishing pieces of old architecture still left in the growing town. It's large, grand pillars resembled those of an art or history museum, and two stone lions marked the entrance into the magnificent stone building. It felt like I was taking a portal back into the past every time I stepped inside.

Rows upon rows of books were stacked throughout the commodious space, providing homes to thousands of different adventures and stories. I felt more at home here than in my own house.

I smiled softly and decided it was time I began looking for the books I needed to complete my project. I walked past the small, elderly librarian at the front desk I had befriended years ago when I would come here to escape the scrutinizing gaze of my father. "Here again are you, Lucy? This must be your fourth visit this week, dear." I laughed and smiled up at the woman. "Yes, but I love it here so much Ms. Martha. Besides, I know how much you missed me."

I turned away and began pulling book after book to begin my research. After a few hours, I began to feel drowsy because of my lack of sleep from the night before. My eyes grew heavy, and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. "I guess a little nap won't kill me…"

I woke up suddenly, feeling that something was definitely out of place. The entire library was dark and silent. I pulled out my phone and its brightness temporarily blinded me. "10:16 P.M.! Are you kidding me! Dad's going to have a fit when I get home. God, Martha must have forgotten I was in here." Panic set in as I gathered my things and began making my way towards the exit. Suddenly, something felt incredibly strange. I felt the urge to turn around and head upstairs towards the more ancient of books found in the library's great halls.

It felt as though my mind was not my own as I began slowly walking towards the staircase. I stopped shortly and placed my hand gently on the swirling banister, my eyes strained towards the books the entire time. "What are you doing Lucy Heartfilia? You're going to get yourself in so much trouble." I tried to talk myself out of going up the stairs, but curiosity and the mysterious force beckoning me forward were too much to resist.

I walked leisurely up the stairs, the wood bending and shrugging beneath my weight. I reached the top of the staircase and saw a dim blue light radiating from one of the books in the distance. A low hum seemed to fill my ears as I began approaching the book. I reached outward and pulled the unfamiliar text between my fingers. Dust encased the literature, proving that it had not seen the light of day for many years. I had never seen this particular novel before, though I was certain I had inspected every page of every book inside the library. It was old, faded and mysterious; the cover was littered with tiny blue inscriptions and runes. Whispering seemed to billow forth from the text, beckoning me to find out what its pages contained. As soon as I tilted the cover open slightly, an intense surge of energy began pulling me closer. A darkness was consuming me as I fought to remain conscious. The last image my eyes registered was a boy with rose hair—then all was dark…

**Ta-da! Chapter one complete! I haven't written anything on here for at least two years so I thought it was time I start something again, especially considering I'm on spring break right now. I'm so bored o_o anyway, if you guys are interested in the story, please let me know. the more reviews, the more I know you all like it XD Thanks again, and I promise more fairy tail references are coming in later chapters. This was simply setting the stage for later events. THANKS. **


	2. Encounter

The darkness swirled around me, awakening a sense of loneliness and fear I hadn't felt since my mother's disappearance. Everything about the book—the blue light, the strange whisperings—all of it reminded me of that night. I tried opening my eyes, but to no avail. The only thing that seemed to exist was a vast nothingness. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. It was like this was my own personal hell.

Just as quickly as the darkness consumed me, a blinding blue light erupted through the air, and I was free. I felt something soft against my skin, and a light breeze blew across my body. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. After a moment, my eyes adjusted to the sunny atmosphere.

"My God, where am I?" Out in front of me was an enormous field, filled with soft, green grass and thousands of white and pink flowers growing in abundance. Butterflies with patterns I didn't recognize fluttered lazily against the wind.

"How is this possible? Was it the book?" Millions of questions swirled around in my head, but I didn't have any answers. I stood shakily to my feet. My mother's locket swung back and forth across my chest, before it suddenly began to glow. "Now what's happening? Whoa!" No sooner had I spoke when my locket began tugging me forward, leading the way. Deciding that this wasn't the strangest thing that happened so far, I went along with the persuasion of the locket and began my long trek to the nearest town.

"How much further? I feel like I've been walking for ages! I just want a warm bath and a good book, not some dangerous adventure!" I droned to no one in particular. I walked over the top of an enormous hill which presented a decent obstacle. As I neared the top, I could see a magnificent city bustling with activity and noise. People were talking happily and selling goods to one another. Children screamed and laughed as they played with wooden swords and ran throughout the streets. The buildings were older looking compared to the modern architecture of my world.

The city almost looked like a quaint little French town with stone and wooden buildings adding a sense of class. Vines with small coral colored flowers grew along the sides of buildings. It was beautiful. The aroma of freshly baked bread and pastries swirled through the air, playfully touching the tip of my noise as if to taunt me.

Everything about this city reminded me of a fairy tale. There were no modern inventions within eyeshot—no cars, buses, bicycles, cell phones, laptops—everything seemed to be suspended, lost in time.

I barely had time to take in the view before I was whipped back to reality as the locket tugged me roughly forward. I lost my footing as I descended the large hill, causing me to tumble violently forward. "Owww…" I had no time to even stand and regain my footing. The locket pulled against my skin so forcefully that my entire body was being dragged along. My heels were skidding across the grass, my hands in the air. The entire way down I screamed, causing confused glances from the townspeople.

"Why aren't you stopping? I found the town!" I screamed at the locket. "Oh shit…" Unfortunately, the locket didn't seem to try and avoid helpless citizens or the carts of produce they were selling. My body knocked over a cabbage merchant's stand, nearly taking the poor man out in the process. "My cabbages!"

The locket pulled me towards a fountain with crystal clear water, sparkling against the sunlight. "Oh man, this is going to hurt…" I shut my eyes and prepared my body for the impact with the fountain. Instead, I smashed into something soft and warm.

"Hey watch where you're going, lady! You looking for a fight?" The locket no longer pulled against me, indicating I had found whatever or whoever I was searching for. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I might find. The first thing I noticed was the boy's unique rose hair that stuck up in every direction. _He's the one I envisioned when the book brought me here._ His hand was rubbing his bruised forehead from where I tackled him. I then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but just a vest revealing his bare chest. And he was ripped. I also realized where my hands were. I squeaked and removed my hands from his chiseled chest. I crawled backward on my hands and feet, trying to conceal the blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Uhh, I-I-I didn't mean…" I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The boy stopped rubbing his head and peered at me through onyx eyes. He then flashed a smile that you rarely see. The kind of smile you only witness a few times in a lifetime. It was so genuine it made me smile along with him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You were probably hungry. Hey! You wanna' get some food?" I was not expecting that response.

"C'mon, let's go!" He gripped my wrist and basically dragged me along the crowded streets. I just finished being pulled against my will from a locket, and here I am again, being pulled along without my consent.

The townspeople all called out to the boy as he ran.

"Oi, Natsu! When did you get a girlfriend, eh?"

"Natsu, you're gonna' play with us later, right? I have a new wooden sword to train with!"

"Watch where you're going Natsu. The mayor isn't too happy with you breaking the bridge during the Spring Festival, you know!"

_Natsu? That's his name? How unusual…_I stared at the back of his head as we continued to run. This boy seemed to be a town celebrity.

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" I heard a high-pitched voice coming closer to us. No sooner had the voice spoken when a tiny blue cat with wings flew head first into Natsu's back.

Natsu laughed and released my hand. "Happy! Where have you been all day?" The cat perched itself on Natsu's shoulders before answering, "I was watching Erza yell at Gray for stripping again."

Natsu scoffed and smiled a devious smile. "Serves him right."

The small feline seemed to notice me gawking at him then. "Who's the ugly girl?" Happy pointed his petite paw at me. My jaw dropped at the usage of 'ugly'.

"Oh, she's… umm… actually, who are you?"

I nearly fell over when he said that. "My name is Lucy, and you're the one who's been dragging me along this whole time", I stopped briefly and poked my finger harshly into the cat's nose, "And for your information, you stupid cat, I am not ugly. I'm freakin' gorgeous!"

I sighed and walked over to the nearest stone bench. "I just want to go home!" I flung my face into my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. A feeling of defeat mixed with exhaustion began bubbling inside me.

"Well then, why don't you just go home?" Natsu was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips looking slightly confused.

"It's so much more complicated than that. I don't even know where I am or how I got here!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"You're in Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail mages of course!" Natsu smiled with intense pride at his statement.

"Magnolia? Mages? Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to believe there's such thing as mages and magic." I looked at Natsu with skeptical eyes.

"You don't believe me? I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then, Lucy." I rolled my eyes at him. _Good luck with that_.

Natsu smacked his hands together and gave me a devilish smirk. My heart started pounding as I anticipated what would happen next.

I never could have prepared myself for what he did though.

Fire and intense heat began radiating from the tips of his fingers. It began to consume the rest of his hands, then his arms, then his whole body. The flames flickered and licked the edges of the plants potted next to the bench.

"Impossible…" I whispered in disbelief. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see what he would do next. My body was exhausted and I just witness something completely unreal. It's natural that I would faint from such a shock. Darkness began swirling in my vision, as my head started pounding. I felt my body falling towards the pavement, but two strong arms caught me before I made contact. Then all was black.

"Wow Natsu, you made a girl faint by just looking at you. You've reached a new level of ugly."

"Shut up Gray! I didn't do anything! She didn't believe in mages and wizards. All I did was do a little fire magic…"

"You're such a showoff! I bet you scared her to death, you stupid pink haired loser."

"It's not pink! And at least I don't strip!"

I heard a loud clinking sound followed by muffled groans.

"Enough! Both of you need to grow up! Natsu tell me what you know about this girl."

I started moving at this point, but I dared not open my eyes, afraid of what I might see. A small sound escaped my lips.

"Shut up! She's waking up. Oi, Lucy. You alright?" I heard Natsu's distinctive voice ring in my ears.

"Where am I?" I slowly sat up and opened my drowsy eyes. Nearly a hundred people were staring at me with wide eyes and a look of anticipation. "Eep!" I trying crawling backwards, but my back hit the wall behind me.

"Who are you people? Where is this place?" I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision.

"You're in the Fairy Tail guild hall." Natsu said pushing past another boy with black hair and no shirt.

"What is with you people and not wearing shirts?" I mumbled under my breath.

A beautiful young woman with white hair came forward with a tray of soup and a drink. "You should drink this, you must be starving." Her voice sounded like a tiny bell. It made me want to lean in and listen to her speak.

"Oh thank you, uhh…" She smiled, "Mirajane". I returned the smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Thank you, Mirajane."

A fearsomely beautiful woman with auburn hair stepped forward, clad in battle armor. "And I am Erza Scarlet, the boy there is Gray Fullbuster, and I'm sure you've already met Natsu Dragneel and Happy." She had an intense aura surrounding her, indicating she knew how to take control of any situation.

"Uh, hi." I said dumbly.

"Tell us Lucy, how did you get here? You clearly aren't from Earth Land due to the way you reacted to Natsu's Dragonslayer magic." Erza sat down on the bench next to me, her cool eyes expecting a response.

"Well to be completely honest, I'm not sure how I got here. I went to this library back in my world, and I found this book. It was calling me to open it, so I did. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was here." I motioned with me arms when I said 'here'.

"You have awakened a dark magic, my girl."

A man's voice rang out from somewhere in the back of the guild. The members all seemed to stand aside to let the small man pass.

"What do you mean, Gramps? What magic?" Natsu appeared as confused as I did.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the book you opened was written by Zeref, a dark mage of this world. He sealed within it the power to jump from one world to the next." The old man sighed and shook his head.

"I had entrusted that book to an old friend of mine twenty years ago. She took it with her to a different world, promising to never allow evil to discover the book. I have no idea how you stumbled upon it with such ease."

The man had a distant look in his eyes as if remembering a long forgotten companion.

A feeling of dread washed over me as realization struck.

"Tell me, who did you entrust the book to?" I already knew the answer.

"Your mother, Layla Heartfilia."


End file.
